Hand Tied Skates
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: [Semi-AU] ONE-SHOT Guren didn't really get onto the ice that much. He never had anything against it though. He just tends to feel awkward on it. So, all he did was just to stare at the ice. Even with that said, Ceylan would still drag his best friend into ice skating. Mostly Fluff. ((3DShipping/Seigure/Gurlan))


**Wrote a ONE-SHOT I've been wanting to write for awhile, so here you go. Mainly fluff and that I write on my phone. Also, this was just for fun, so I don't really need any criticism. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ice skating.<p>

Also defined as; your butt slamming itself on frozen water because you're worried about the blades on the skates. It seemed pretty fun on the outside. But NOT on the inside. Terrible bruises or feet that didn't even need socks in the first place.

Guren wasn't a big fan of ice skating himself, but he found it to be okay if someone else liked it. He'd only do it for two reason(s):

1. School requirements

2. Because of his best friend

Right now, only Option 1 was available. It was taking place during the freezing winter of Benham City. School recently started all over again from its few weeks of Winter Break.

For P.E. Classes, they were not to do indoor sports of basketball or volleyball, since students took much longer in the locker rooms. Instead, there had been plan for ice skating. It was last minute and the redhead wasn't too excited about it.

However, being a good student he is, Guren had to accept it and just go on the ice. Those who didn't actually try skating on the ice would lose points. Of course he wasn't allowed to stand around! On the other hand, there was something scary about ice skating in a P.E. Class; there were all those fast ice skaters flying past with those sharp, skating blades.

What if he fell on the ice? Never would he lift both hands to get himself off the ground. The young teen needed to feel scared and find a safe place by sitting. That way, the world will stop. At the same time, it would cause commotion and an embarrassment to himself.

Guren was just not comfortable with the factors of ice skating.

He didn't mind of other people loved it with all their heart, but the stories that he's heard really got to him of "accidents on ice."

But the 2nd Semester had started and he couldn't just lose points at the start of it!

Too little, too late to get lessons right now. At the ice arena, the boy with mahogany hair looked at the "gym."

Where he was expected to ice skate on, until the flowers bloomed in the days of warm weather.

Right now, he could only feel uneasy about the next day.

"Maybe the ice arena could just melt and we could-" Guren thought to himself, but shook his head at the next sentence that would come out to be ridiculous. "Who am I kidding, I can't skate and I'll just be clinging to the walls and freaking out through the windows!" He sunk into the seats of worn out fabrics and blinked at the white, glowing sleet.

"Hey Guren," A voice called from the nosebleeds and Guren wanted to bury himself down into the seat more. But instead, he smiled weakly before staring at the ice.

The voice came from another teen his age. Having dark blue hair adorned by a pair of green-tinted googles. Obviously wearing layers of thin sweaters and jackets to walk in the cold stadium. He strode down the front rows where his crystal coloured eyes made contact with blinking lavender ones.

"Hi Ceylan," Guren stiffened up a bit. "Why're you here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He replied back, setting a pair of ice skates on the seats that were fading in material. "But I guess I should just say that I'm skating here." The other teen was taken aback by his best friend, but went to dwindle his fingers. Not knowing what else to say. For awhile, they were both silent due to the silence of the stadium rubbing onto them.

Standing up with both skates on, Ceylan spoke up, "So, wanna join me?"

"Nah, it's fine if I watched you. Plus, I don't have any skates-" Guren then realized he had a pair in hand and tried to have it out of sight. Though, Ceylan noticed it anyways.

"C'mon...! I don't want to be a loner in ice skating," The bluenette took away the pair of skates from Guren and got down to "help" his friend put them on.

By "helping" him, he yanked off both tennis shoes and shoved the pair of ice skates onto both feet in an instant. Though, Ceylan took careful time to tie the shoelaces properly.

Guren wanted to refuse and not dragged into this, but the way Ceylan took a careful actions to tying those skates on, it just felt a bit nice and warm at that moment. So, he forced himself to keep silent.

An awkward silence indeed.

Once finished, Ceylan grinned as he took Guren's wrists and led themselves to the ice.

Now was the time to panic.

Just Ceylan went through the gates and onto the ice, Guren clung onto the wooden railing and wouldn't let go as he could feel himself slipping on the cold floors beneath him.

An outcome to this had been a bluenette landing on his butt and skidding on the ice, until he looked back to see a redhead clinging onto the window's railings. His porcelain face pouted as he got himself up to skate back to the opened gates. Once there, he stopped by the railing and saw his friend giving him a very weak smile.

"I'm guessing you don't know how to skate." Ceylan puffed.

"Y-yeah... Haha.." The boy with violet eyes tried to sneak back into the "real floors." But Ceylan then grabbed both wrists again and Guren got onto the ice.

Way past his limit of skating along the walls.

"Do I have have to teach you?" Ceylan smirked and Guren buried himself in his coat. Ceylan just laughed a little bit before glided across the ice again. This shocked the redhead at first, but he held onto Ceylan's hands. After that, he skidded to stop before Guren could start screaming at the quiet arena.

"Don't worry, Guren." Ceylan said in a calm voice, "Just hold onto me and everything will be alright." Again, without warning, the bluenette made a right curve and made a straight path down the ice. Meanwhile, his best friend tried to keep his balance steady and nearly did the splits. Fortunately, Ceylan stopped here and there whenever Guren needed to stop.

This time, he let go of one hand and skating with his friend in an easygoing direction.

"Thanks Ceylan, but I don't think

I could do this on my own tomorrow anyways..." The redhead mumbled as he gripped onto Ceylan's hand tighter. Just in case he lost his balance again.

"Don't worry dude, you can skate with me if you need to," Ceylan looked in the other direction, as he and Guren started skating hand in hand again.

* * *

><p><strong>OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!<strong>


End file.
